


Fresh Air

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An impromptu mission.





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'monster', July 8, 2018

"It's been a long time since we've done this!" Clair yelled as she raised her blades.

"Too long," Nel replied, grinning.

They'd heard about the pack of monsters lurking near town, but Nel hadn't expected Clair to suggest they go check it out themselves. That was usually what underlings were for.

But it was nice to be out getting some fresh air, involved in something that wasn't a stealthy assassination, and yet still with Clair. They never got enough time together, though neither would complain too much. They both knew what they'd signed up for...

And where they'd be afterward.


End file.
